


The Second Meeting

by being_alive



Series: Tybalt, Tybalt [4]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F/M, Montague!Reader, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "Montague," Tybalt says, stopping behind her. He can hear her sigh before turning away from the fruit stand and turning towards him."Good afternoon, Tybalt," the Montague says in return, her eyes widening at the sight of him.---A companion toIn the Streets, set in Tybalt's point of view.





	The Second Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are hard. Also, I'd meant to have this up much sooner, but real life got in the way.

"Montague," Tybalt says, stopping behind her. He can hear her sigh before turning away from the fruit stand and turning towards him.

"Good afternoon, Tybalt," the Montague says in return, her eyes widening at the sight of him.

"See something you like?" Tybalt asks, arching one of his eyebrows and trying not to smile. He can't help but notice the way she's looking at him, and he would be lying if he said he felt any different than she does, as the sight of her in full daylight very nearly takes his breath away, almost making him forget that she is a Montague, despite the very flattering blue of her dress. After many, many years of living in the same household as Juliette, he's learned how to be very, very good at staring discreetly. He watches as her face begins to redden before she turns quickly back around to the fruit stand behind her.

"Yes," she says, holding up the tomato without turning around, "Your cousin here is quite attractive."

She's not wrong, though, because his cousin is quite attractive, even if she was speaking of the tomato and not of Juliette. The corners of Tybalt's mouth quirk upwards into a smile, and part of him is glad that she's turned around and can't see it. He steps closer to her, so close that he's pressed against her. He bends down to whispers in her ear, "You're quite funny."

"I try," she retorts, returning the tomato to its place among the other tomatoes.

"What do you say we take our conversation somewhere more private?" Tybalt asks, his eyes sweeping over her, lingering on certain spots before going back up. She turns around and he takes a step back. She looks around for a moment, probably to see if anyone she knows is nearby before looking turning her gaze back to him. Her eyes trail over him, from head to foot and then back up, before she nods. A hint of a smile flits across his lips before he's turning and striding swiftly away. 

She sighs and then he can hear the sound of her shoes against the pavement as she runs after him. She follows him through the people crowding the streets, making sure to stay a reasonable distance behind him, something he notices and appreciates when he glances behind him to see if she's still following him. He looks back in front of him and upon noticing a suitable alley between two buildings that he judges is far enough away from anyone who could find them, he turns down it. The Montague hurries to catch up with him.

"So, how did you know where to find me?" she asks, finally catching up with him and walking beside him.

"Pure luck," he says, briefly looking at her and then looking away, his cheeks beginning to turn pink. In truth, he had been hoping to run into her, but he really hadn't intentionally sought her out.

She chuckles and says, "Sure it was."

After several minutes of walking, Tybalt stops before looking back in the direction that the Montague and he walked from. 

"This should be far enough," he says, his gaze returning to the Montague.

"Are you suggesting we fuck right here, on the ground? Do you know how many people could've walked here?" She asks, an incredulous edge to her voice, her eyebrows raised.

"I've already fucked you against a tree," he points out.

"That's a fair point," the Montague says, before suddenly pushing him to the ground. Anger flickers across his face as he lands almost roughly on the ground. Anger, surprise, and pain all flash through him in equal amounts as he lands somewhat roughly on the ground. He glares up at her, preparing to rise when we quickly pulls her skirt up above her hips before going him on the ground, one thigh on either side of his hips, preventing him from rising as planned.

"Sorry," she says before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. The moment she does so, all of his anger dissipates, though a hint of the pain from his landing still remains. Tybalt tangles his fingers in the softness of her hair as she bites down gently, almost too gently for his tastes, on his bottom lip. Tybalt moans against her mouth, feeling her smile before she takes the opportunity presented to her by his moan to slip her tongue into his mouth. Just as his tongue meets hers, she pulls away and places a kiss on his jaw. She kisses down past his jaw, farther still to his neck. His head falls back in pleasure as she focuses all of her attention, alternating between sucking and scraping with her teeth, on one spot on his neck that he only realizes is highly visible once she pulls away.

"Did you have to do that somewhere so visible?" He asks, breathlessly, glaring a glare at the Montague that he's sure wouldn't even scare the youngest of her family.

"Just borrow some makeup from Lady Capulet. I'm sure she has plenty to spare," she says, settling herself over the bulge of his already hard cock. She grinds down against him, and he lets his glare slip as he moans a moan of pleasure. 

"Speaking of your aunt, what would the rest of the Capulets think if they knew you were fucking a Montague?" She asks him, before kissing the side of his neck once more, lifting herself off of him slightly as she works on undoing his pants.

"Fuck what they'd think. I haven't been able to get you out of my head," Tybalt says, because _he hasn't_. He wishes he could, but he can't, no matter how hard he's tried to force himself to think of other things, she always comes right back, alongside Juliette, for reasons unknown to him. He knows how desperate he sounds, but he's too far gone to try and hide exactly how much.

"That doesn't sound like a very Tybalt thing to say," she remarks, slipping one hand inside of his pants and grasping his cock. He needs to be inside of her, and soon.

"Just fuck me, Montague," he all but growls out, his cock painfully hard in her hand. 

"Your wish is my command, Tybalt, the wisest and mightiest of all the Capulets," she says with a laugh before freeing his cock. She holds his cock steady with one hand while she pulls her underwear to the side with the other before aligning his cock with her entrance and sinking down onto him. Tybalt groans, low in his throat, his eyes nearly closing, but remaining open far enough to see her wince. He realizes then that he's probably much more prepared for the act of fucking than she is, so then he's pulling down the front of her dress far enough to free her breasts. His eyes open wider as it dawns on him that this is the first time he's seen her breasts.

 _Not bad, for a Montague_ , he thinks, remembering their similar exchange during their first rendezvous, taking a moment to appreciate them before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He circles his tongue around it and it's not long before she begins to move on his cock. 

The Montague lifts up on him before sinking back down to the hilt. Tybalt releases her nipple with a pop before moving onto her other one, giving it the same treatment as the first. One of his hands rests on her hip, helping to guide her in riding his cock. Tybalt moans around her breast as she starts moving faster on him. He releases her breast and simply looks at her, watching how her face flushes even more as her eyes meet his and she sees just how much desire is in his eyes before his gaze lowers to her breasts, her nipples still wet with his saliva. He watches the way her breasts bounce in time with her movements on his cock, his arousal growing even further with the sight. 

Tybalt moans, loudly, at the feeling of her sex clenching around him as she reaches her orgasm, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against her shoulder. As soon as he closes his eyes, all he can see is Juliette, her face, among other parts of her, floating behind his eyelids as the Montague rides out her orgasm on his cock.

It's not long before he's following her, coming inside of her with a too-loud groan of Juliette's name. 

The Montague pulls herself off of him quickly.

"I have to go now," she says, fixing your underwear, straightening her skirt, and tucking her breasts back inside the now stretched out neckline of her dress. She watches as realization passes over his face, his expression quickly turning to one of horror. 

"Wait, I didn't mean-" he begins, panic welling up inside of him, but she's already turned her back on him and is all but running back the way she came with him to this spot. Unlike the last time, when he'd been sure she hadn't heard him, he knows this time that she did.

 _I'm sorry, Juliette. I'm sorry, Montague_ , he thinks to himself, fighting off the panic threatening to overwhelm him.

He tucks himself back into his pants without even thinking about it and doesn't move for a long time, simply sitting there, his head in hands, waiting for the panic to go down, wondering what he's just done, and why he had to slip like that, why he had to let Juliette's name fall from his lips, why he had to ruin things with the Montague, and why he cares so much.

"What have you done, Tybalt?" He asks himself in disgust and anger, standing up and hitting the wall of one of the buildings with his fist until the skin has split open and there's blood, Capulet red, smeared across the pale stone. He leans against the wall as his anger slowly dissipates and pain throbs in his hand, resting his head on the wall as he repeats to himself, slowly and quietly, "What have you done, Tybalt?"


End file.
